


Steven Universe one-shots

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: At least not anymore, Connie and Steeb aren’t bffs, Connie and Steven aren’t friends, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s02e06 Sworn To The Sword, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Mother son talk, Post-Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Pre-reunited, Sick Character, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Steven learns about Halloween, Sworn to the sword gone wrong, Whump, although it’s temporary, learning stuff, new experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Chapter 1 takes place before Garnet’s wedding, after ASPR.Chapter 2 is canon divergent to Sworn to the swordChapter 3 is a Halloween chapter.Chapter 4 is major character death and canon divergent to The Return
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, amethyst - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Diamond Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has another ‘chat’ with Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/19/20: Made slight changes

Steven was lying on his back on his bed. The gems were preparing the wedding and his dad was working.

"I wish I could talk to her." He sighed. He wanted to know more. She faked her shattering. But why? Couldn't she have done something else? He just wanted to know.

Suddenly his gem glowed and his room door opened. He normally had control so this was weird.

He walked down the stairs, into the temple room.

"Hi room. Did.. did you know Mom was Pink?"

The tiny whale appeared and nodded.

"Oh. So, mom told her room but not Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst? If she trusted you why didn't she trust two of her best friends!?" His voice slowly rose. Clouds swirled in front of him, making Rose. He looked up at it

"Mom... How could you do this!? I know you were a lier but _THIS!?_ YOU LEFT US LIKE THIS! YOU'RE THE REASON THE DIAMONDS ARE OUT TO GET US, THEN I FIND OUT YOUR ONE TOO!" Thunder rumbles throughout the room and rain pours as she turned to Pink, mocking him. He pointed at it "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD GARNET AND AMETHYST! WE COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING SOONER!" His voice turned soft "I-I don't get it. You lie all the time. You hurt _everyone_. You trapped Bismuth, you lied to dad. You lied to your friends. You hurt Pearl and even the other diamonds. Why? You hurt me too. I used to think you were an amazing gem.” His voice deepened with emotion “But you shattered.. but that was a lie too I was _lied_ to my whole life. Who you were, what you did... It was nothing but a cheap sham... I might've not know who you were before but it's clear to me now... You’re more than a lier...” he summoned his shield with tears in his eyes.

"YOU'RE! A! DIAMOND!" He reeled it back with each world. He finally threw the shield, it sliced right through her, poofing the cloud. It came right back to him and he unsummoned it.

"And I want to be _nothing_ like you."

More rain fell and more lightning struck the ground as he turned around and left the room soaking wet. Pearl was outside. She turned around when she heard him.

"Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asked

Steven did a fake cheery voice which was hard because his voice was slightly raspy. "Yeah, it just randomly started raining in my room. It's nothing to worry about.” He plastered a fake smile.

Pearl was suspicious but she let him go. He walked to the door, passing the portrait. He looked up at it and whispered.

"I don't believe you anymore.”

  
He walked out of the house.


	2. My knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During sworn to the sword, Connie doesn’t snap out of it and still wants to possibly die for him.

"If your the one protecting me... who's the one protecting _YOU!"_

The sword of the Holo-Pearl and Steven's shield clash. "Steven! Stop! I don't matter. You matter. You're not supposed to be fighting!" Connie says

"You do matter! Stop that! And I'll fight to protect you back!" He summoned a bubble so they could talk

"No I don't! Stop Steven! Just let me do this one thing for you! I won't let you risk your life!"

Steven's thoughts are filled with memories of Garnet saying the same thing and the hand ship, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper...

“ _No!_ It’s _my_ choice! And I _choose_ to stay and help!"

"No Steven! I'll protect you!"

_"No.”_ He said softly and determinedly Pearl finally stops the training and the fog disappears, but the kids don't notice. Steven pops the bubble.

"Steven?" Connie says

"Connie. Go." He said as he pointed towards the warp with a serious face.

"What do you mean Steven?"

"I _mean_ go. If this is what you want. To let yourself get killed because of me. Then just go." He said sternly

"No Steven-“

”It's not your decision to make."

"Wha-" Steven bubbled Connie and pushed her to the warp. He activated the warp back to the house and when Connie arrived, the bubble popped.

Connie stood there in shock. The same bubble that brought them together and saved her, separated them.

"Fine! Have. Your way!" She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stormed off.

Back at the Sky Arena Pearl was surprised at how fast things turned for the worst. Steven walked up to the warp. He stopped when he reached it and turned around.

"Pearl."

"Yes Steven?"

"You're gonna have to earn my trust back." He warped away.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns about Halloween

There was one question that ran through his head every October 31. What was happening?

He grew up a gem. He went on mission, he saved the galaxy. Simple as that. Although he saw that ever single year people were wearing disguises and decorated their houses with ghosts. When he was 3 he went to the store with his dad and a spider came up in front of his face and... well... he peed himself. How was he supposed to know it was just rubber?

he thought that maybe it was to keep intruders away, but he always saw kids and adults with bags that day. Was this a day dedicated to stealing? Is that why Fish Stew Pizza was always closed? And the fry stand? So they could steal?

No, that isn’t it. Maybe they wanted to summon something, or keep Homeworld away? It was such a confusing concept, but he never got to ask because of all the other things in life.

One day he went to his dad’s van. He had nothing to do that day, no meeting with the Diamonds, the idea of little Homeworld was still being finalized, but that’s something to do tomorrow and Connie was at school. Steven knocked on the van door until his father opened it.

“What’s up Schtu-ball?

”Hey dad, why do people wear disguises and put fake stuff all over their houses on October 31st?” Steven asked bluntly

”Oh. That’s called Halloween, son” Greg explained

”Ha-llo-ween?” Steven sounded out

”That’s right. October 31st, people decorate their house with scary things and dress up in costumes to get free candy.”

”Wow, sounds cool! Thanks dad!”

Later that day, Steven gushed to Connie about how cool Halloween was.

* * *

Months later Steven had his costume. He was Lion. He was mega excited

”Please give me candy!” Steven said “Dad, am I doing it right?”

”Steven, you say ‘trick or treat’ “

”Oh. Trick or treat!”

* * *

Steven and Connie rode around on Lion, whom was dressed up like the hybrid. Pink shirt and all. Steven noticed kids staring and running in terror. He had no idea why until he realized that they were from other places, where gem things weren’t a normal occurrence.

It was a pretty great day, at least for Connie. Terrified kids running away=more candy. When the duo finished, they had so much candy, they had to store some in Lion’s mane (for the price of all of Steven’s Lion Pops. Although the boy didn't mind)

”Steven, don’t eat all those candies at once” Pearl warned “You might get a sugar rush or get sick”

Sadly, Steven didn’t listen. When he woke up the next day, he was sick.


	4. No return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death

“Steven! Get out of here!” 

“No!”

“I won’t let you risk your life!”

“But this is _my_ home! And you’re all my family!”  
  


His gem begins to shine.

“Firing”

”I’M A CRYSTAL GEM _TOO!_ _”_

He starts walking to the front but...

The beam is shot. Steven’s shield only covers himself and he watches in horror as he is the only one left. The gems slowly dissolve into dust. First their forms and then the gems drop on the ground and dissipate. Pearl was first, then Amethyst.

“Sorry Cutie Pie. I’ll always love you” Garnet said before poofing and turning into dust.

”NO!”

The beam stops

“That symbol! That shield! You have the power of Rose Quartz!”

”I’m not my mom. I’m Steven.”

“You’re really hiding behind a human Rose? What a cheap tactic.” Jasper strides over to him and picks him up by the collar “My Diamond would love to see this" she smirked evily and knocked him out.


End file.
